De flores y notas musicales
by Charly Land
Summary: La música y la naturaleza siempre han sido parte del arte, es tal vez nuestra historia como un bello retablo de pintura silvestre. [Dedicado a FujoshiOnline] [Ereri]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime "La Llama" Isayama maligna, a quien amamos aunque nos haga llorar sangre, la trama es mía, derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. Lemon. Occ.

 **Nota |** ¡Hola! Un on-shot para mi nena bombardera de trinchera FujoshiOnline que Charly adora con su alma.

 **De flores y notas musicales**

" _Le miré y le miré, y supe con tanta certeza como que me he de morir, que le quería más que a nada imaginado o visto en la tierra, más que a nada anhelado en este mundo" – Lolita. Nabokov._

Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

Yo, Eren Jeager

Déjame contarte una historia mientras tomas tu té o lees un libro antes de la siesta.

Sabes, vivo en un pueblo del interior donde cosechan girasoles y otras flores, mi madre y padre tienen una florería — como muchos de aquí —, pero…puedo presumir que es la mas visitada, hacemos unos arreglos muy bonitos, especiales para cada ocasión se podría decir únicos que incluso gente muy airada de la capital viene a que le hagamos todos los arreglos para sus pomposos eventos.

Yo soy muy alegre y hablador, tal vez sea porque soy muy joven — según mamá —, y como casi todos los chicos del pueblo se han ido al exterior a estudiar — no quieren ser floristas —, me gusta socializar con todos los que nos vienen a visitar, es muy entretenido oír sobre las cosas que hacen allá en sus ciudades.

¡Vaya!, y ustedes dirán, "este muchacho es un vago", no mis hermosas, no, la verdad es que no, estudie botánica por correo, tengo un documento universitario que lo certifica, pero mi pasión son las flores, por eso me he quedado aquí, bueno dejando el rodeo sobre mi, empezare a contarles sobre como lo conocí.

A mi bella nota lirica de invierno.

Era invierno, la nieve caía suave y silenciosa en la calle, debían ser casi las siete de la noche cuando un carro deportivo del año se estacionó frente a nuestra tienda, de él bajo un hombre rubio y elegante, yo pensé "de seguro se va a casar y viene por algo especial", pero entonces él se movió hacia a la otra puerta y la abrió, del auto bajo un muchacho mas bien es un adolescente, traía una ropa un poco pasada de moda, a decir verdad bastante pasada de moda — casi como de la época victoriana —, a pesar de eso, él era muy bonito, su rostro, su piel y su cabello azabache lo hacían ver como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, de esas bien caras.

Cuando la campanita de la tienda sonó yo curve mis labios en una sonrisa de esas cálidas que le doy a los clientes que vienen.

El hombre rubio me devolvió el gesto, el azabache no mostro emoción.

— Con permiso, buenas tardes — saludó el rubio — He escuchado que en este lugar preparan unos pavorosos y únicos arreglos florales.

— Tratamos de complacer a todos nuestros clientes — le conteste con mi aun sonriente rostro.

— Girasoles — dijo el azabache.

— ¿Eh? — le devolví sorprendido

— ¿Qué si tienes girasoles? Mocoso sordo — me dijo malhumorado el adolescente.

— Disculpe a mi joven amo, es que esta encaprichado en que tiene que haber girasoles en su debut como violinista.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo — conteste amable.

— ¿Tienes o no? — volvió a hablar el azabache.

— Lo lamento, pero estamos en invierno, no tenemos girasoles— le dije suavecito.

— Tsk. — chaqueo la lengua y se volteó dispuesto a marcharse.

— Pero... — le detuve —. Podría preparar un arreglo que seria mejor que tener girasoles en invierno — le solté, mamá siempre me decía "complacer a los clientes es la prioridad" y yo jamás faltaría a eso.

— Inténtalo — me desafió para salir con paso elegante por la puerta.

— Discúlpelo — el rubio sonrió mientras se acercaba a mi, saco una chequera y garabateo algo para después entregármelo.

Mis ojos casi se salen de las cuencas al ver la cifra, era de un millón de dólares.

— Por favor complazca al joven amo — me dijo antes de retirarse y yo me quede boqueando con el cheque en las manos.

Era aquello una brutal exageración los arreglos más caros que he preparado son de algo mas de la mitad de esto, ¿Qué es lo que querían estos tipos? ¿Un oasis en el Sahara?, creo que de verdad debía lucirme.

La verdad es que lo haría, solo para volverlo a ver, sé que me dirán ¡Es en serio!, si mis hermosas, me he enamore de él a primera vista, él era como las flores, bellas, frágiles, peligrosas y efímeras.

El era una orquídea, una orquídea sangrienta….deseo atracción fatal.

 *** Notas finales:**

¿Y que tal te pareció? Es un on-shot solo que lo hare en dos partes

Con amor

Charly*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime "La Llama" Isayama maligna, a quien amamos aunque nos haga llorar sangre, la trama es mía, derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. Lemon. Occ.

 **Nota |** ¡Hola! El Final de esta colorida historia de amor. Espero os guste.

 **De flores y notas musicales**

" _Yo era torpe, él era precioso, yo un loco sin remedio, él era fascinante hasta el infinito, si las personas fueran lluvia, él sería mi llovizna y yo sería su tifón" – Anónimo. – Charly._

Fue cuando la temperatura era más fría cuando lo volví a ver, había pasado semanas esforzándome en asociar las flores perfectas para hacer los arreglos, pero lo logré, mi madre se puso a reír cuando me vio hacer los cientos de crisantemos con diferentes flores amarillas.

Margaritas, orquídeas, peonias todas de color amarillo arreglados en forma de crisantemos.

Mi amata señora Jeager se sonrojó cuando respondí que _**si**_ a su pregunta, negó con la cabeza y se marchó dejándome a mí en mi cuarto secreto donde tenía mi jardincito privado con todos mis libros y bocetos de arreglos, con las cintas y lazos que adornarían mi mejor trabajo.

Sabéis que me pregunto aquella bella mujer que es mi madre.

"¿Piensas declarártele a alguien, prometiendo fidelidad eterna? **"**

Por supuesto que lo haría, aquel hermoso mozuelo lo merecía, parecía ser alguien malhumorado pero se veía que le hacía falta amor, un amor cálido para abrirse al mundo y yo me convertiría en eso, siempre he sido testarudo y cuando lo vi, supe que como siempre pensé las flores me llevarían al amor, no solo me enamore de su imagen sino también de su aura.

Porque sólo una persona especial pediría girasoles en invierno.

Aquellas personas que viven en el dolor, en la soledad y luchan constantemente con sus demonios, aquellas personas que buscan un sol para poderse encontrar, realmente no sé si él ya tenga uno o lo ha perdido, pero yo encontrare la manera de ganar sobre ese otro sol.

Él día que llevé los arreglos y deje todo listo en el salón que el Sr. Smith — el mayordomo de Levi — me indicó, conocí una expresión de él que hizo enamorarme más de él, sus ojos demostraban sorpresa y sus manitas blancas temblaban mientras contemplaba el salón lleno de flores amarillas — casi como si el sol estuviera ahí—, yo me acerque suavecito sin que se diera cuenta, coloque un pequeño girasol en su solapa blanca, él dio un respingo pero después sólo me quedo viendo mientras acariciaba aquella flor, sus mejillas preciosas se colorearon de un rosa pálido y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

— Gracias, a ella le hubiera gustado — dijo y yo sentí un pinchón de celos hacia esa persona desconocida — Mi madre amaba la música y los girasoles, gracias por cumplir esto — continuo y yo me sentí miserable, la persona que tanto buscaba él era su madre y al parecer ella ya no vivía.

— Se lo dije, siempre tratamos de complacer en todo a nuestros clientes — le sonreí y él negó en la cabeza.

— No hay girasoles en invierno — sus manos seguían acariciando la flor amarilla

— Tengo un jardín secreto, lleno de girasoles, ¿Te gustaría ir a verlo alguna vez? — le tente y el hizo un gesto de duda.

— Tal vez — respondió y luego se marchó por un pasillo.

Ese día me quede escondido detrás de un pilar del salón, escuchándolo tocar, sus notas eran realmente hermosas pero tristes, mantenía los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, la gente quedo maravillada con su presentación pero yo seguía pensando que cada nota era como una lagrima.

"Entre más dolor se le aplica al arte, parece que la gente lo ve más bonito **"**

Desde esa vez empecé a enviarle girasoles a su casa, siempre le ponía un listón de color rojo, no sé si los recibía pero un día apareció en una bicicleta de color azul, traía una ropa sencilla debajo de un enorme abrigo marrón, sus mejillas coloreados por el frio le daban un aspecto tiernamente infantil.

Le di chocolate caliente y él se sentó a tomarlo sin decir nada, cuando terminó saco de su abrigo un sobre marrón, había un girasol marchito dentro de el, sus pétalos café se desojaron en cuanto estuvieron en sus manos.

— Lo encontré en el cesto de basura del estudio, Erwin los tira ahí — su voz era monótona pero detrás de sus palabras había soledad —. Le reclamé y dijo que lo que hacías era incorrecto, que eso es acoso y que yo no debía conservarlos.

Yo me quede callado, eso me molesto mucho, yo solo trataba de darle algo que a él parecía gustarle mucho, jamás buscaba incomodarle adrede, yo lo quería con cariño sincero, si él me rechazaba no me importaría, solo quería darle algo de alegría.

— ¿A ti te molesta que los haya enviado? — le pregunte bajito.

— Los girasoles eran los favoritos de mamá, me recuerdan a ella — sus ojos se quedaron sobre los restos de chocolate en la taza — No me incomoda, en verdad aun conservo el primer girasol que me distes, quise obtener sus semillas pero temí de perderlo y no lo utilice, dijiste que tenias un jardín secreto podrías darme de tus semillas para yo también tener uno.

— Si quieres puedes sembrarlos aquí, yo los cuidare por ti — le sonreí.

Él sólo me quedo viendo y asintió, termino de tomar el chocolate y se marchó.

Desde ese día, él llegaba a visitarme dos veces por semana, se sentaba en una butaca a tocar su violín mientras yo cuidaba de las flores en mi jardín privado, no conversábamos mucho, pero lo que lográbamos compartir siempre era muy profundo, él tenía un gran conocimiento de la filosofía, las artes y las estrellas, era alguien fascinante, yo simplemente le hablaba de mi pasión — las flores—, me gustaba enseñarles lo que ellas significaban y solía regalarle un ejemplar de cada una de ellas..

De vez en cuando salíamos al parque del pueblo, le compraba un helado y nos quedamos sentados debajo de un roble, era en esas veces en que él decía algo de su vida, supe entonces que su madre murió de cáncer cuando él tenía ocho años, ella era una violinista muy reconocida, y que tenía un padre que apenas si lo conocía a través de fotos, aquel hombre tenía una reputación dudosa, también supe que Erwin — el mayordomo —, había sido como un amigo casi hermano de la madre de Levi y que cuando ella murió le dejo el cuidado de Levi. Supe de sus propios labios que odiaba el silencio porque casi todos sus recuerdos estaban en el, nunca tuvo amigos, era muy arisco y no quería tener a nadie a quien extrañar — como hacía con su madre —, y que yo la primera persona que le regalo algo sin más, que había sido esa razón porque la decidió buscarme.

Un día hubo una feria, le dije que si podía venir y él acepto, nos divertimos mucho, digo yo estaba que bailaba la danza de la lluvia porque él estaba a mi lado, en cambio él solo parecía mas tranquilo, nos tomamos una foto y por primera vez lo vi sonreír, ¡Pero que menuda sonrisa más bonita tenía!

No sé que paso, se nos había hecho tarde y lo invite a quedarse, le cedí mi cama en mi cuarto secreto, cuando las luces se apagaron y antes de cerrar la puerta, él me jalo hacia adentro y me beso, era un beso torpe y dulce, era su primer beso, el tiempo que estuvimos en ese cuarto fue maravilloso, cuando desperté tenía su cuerpecito cálido pegado a mi pecho — habíamos hecho el amor rodeados de flores —, la visión de su ser era hermosa, era un ángel en cuerpo humano.

Nunca nos dijimos que fuéramos novios o pareja pero lo éramos, compartimos muchas cosas durante casi ocho meses, hasta que un día Erwin Smith llego como un terremoto envenenado, nos encontró en la cama, dormidos y aun desnudos, lo arranco de mis brazos y a rastras lo saco apenas cubierto con su abrigo, le dijo algo al odio que lo hizo llorar, cuando pude ponerme los pantalones Levi ya estaba en el auto y Erwin en la puerta me amenazó con demandarme por pedófilo — Levi tenía diecisiete años — y arruinar a mi familia, me quedo con el cuerpo tieso mientras el auto se perdía calles abajo.

Lo dije antes, yo soy una persona testaruda y amaba a Levi con toda mi alma, por eso lo fui a buscar, pero cuando llegue él ya no estaba ahí, la mansión estaba cerrada…llegue muchas veces, pregunte a los pocos vecinos si sabían algo, nadie pudo decirme nada.

Pasaron tres años desde que lo alejaron de mí, cambie en ese tiempo, ya no tenía la misma alegría, deje de cultivar las flores tan especiales que tanto le gustaba a la gente incluso deje marchitar los girasoles, fue un día mientras limpiaba que encontré la fotografía que me había tomado con mi precioso niño cuando decidí volver a cultivarlos, cree un jardín mas grande, lo llene de semillas de girasol, crisantemos y margaritas, sembré un jardín de color amarillo en dedicatoria a él.

Era verano cuando apareció un hombre, era alguien ya maduro y tenía una mirada que me mando un escalofrío, me miró durante varios minutos, se acerco unos pasos y luego solo sentí un pinchazo y perdí el conocimiento.

Desperté en cama suavecita, a mi lado estaba Levi, me veía con curiosidad mientras acariciaba a mi rostro.

— Te secuestre titán — sonrió — Ahora ya no te iras de mi.

Yo no le conteste, simplemente me levante de un tirón y lo abrace, fue un vocecita lo que me hizo separarme de él, había un niño de piel bronceada y ojos grises sentado en el sofá de la habitación, llevaba un ropita de color negro y en su cabeza había un accesorio de alitas de murciélago, en sus brazos un osito con un ojo de botón salido.

— ¿Tú eres mi otto pá? — dijo con vocecita infantil — Fadre dijo que lo eras, pero no creo, tú eres un viván, yo soy un damfirito, ¿De verdad eres mi pá?

Creo que casi parecí una chiquilla idiota, me puse a llorar, pero la verdad es que estaba incrédulamente feliz, Levi había vuelto y había traído consigo algo que me llenaba de dicha.

— No le hagas caso, cree que es la reencarnación de Drácula.

Luego me dijo que había nacido siete meses después de que Erwin se lo llevara a parís, en ese tiempo había buscado a su padre y cuando lo encontró lo hizo "encargarse" del rubio, no supe a que se refería con "encargarse" de él, pero no me importo.

Mi niño me contó que se volvió un músico famoso, que su padre había aceptado todo de él, pero que ahora yo tenia que hacerme responsable de sus sentimientos y de su vida, yo solo pudo besarle mientras me fundía en un abrazo tremendo buscando volverme uno con él.

— Fumanos dentimentales — bufo mi pequeño vampirito, al que me dedique desde ese momento a mimarlo igual que a mi lindo azabachito.

Nuestra vida comenzó de nuevo desde ese día, la casa en la que ahora vivíamos estaba rodeada de un enorme campo de girasoles, pasábamos la tarde en el pórtico jugando con Leyren, que siempre se quejaba de que él no debía exponerse al sol, que ya por eso estaba todo canela y si seguía así moriría rostizado porque los vampiros viven en la noche y no en el día.

Mi vida estaba llena de muchas alegrías y cosas así, Levi y Leyren eran todo para m, jamás los dejaría ir, aunque según ellos yo era su víctima secuestrada, que un buen día me utilizarían de comida, así que tenia a dos pares de bellezas molestándome todo los días, ellos eran mis soles y yo giraba en torno a su luz.

Las notas del violín de Levi bailaban atrapadas en el viento que recorría la casa — ya no eran tristes, eran de color amarillo, llenas de vida —. Imagínalo así, una tarde verano con notas musicales y girasoles por doquier, un bello cuadro de pintura silvestre.

Porque las flores y la música se llevan, porque las dos son arte, un arte de amor.

 *** Notas finales:**

¿Te gusto este capítulo linda FujoshiOnline? Bien, creo que me enredo un poco, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo por crear una historia dulce — que ahora si muero de diabetes — para mi lindura de chica que eres.

Te quiero un montón preciosa.

Nos vemos en el fic América que pronto actualizare.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
